Clean freak ( tamakyo )
by LumaniiDoesFanfiction
Summary: ANOTHER SONGFIC! M for lemony-rape, dark themes, alcohol abuse, language, and blood.


A/N: HELLO MY VIEWERS! OMG, I got good reviews on my songfic! So im creating another one! This is dedicated to everyone who reviewed to 15 Years Of Pursuing Luigi! The song I used for this is _Clean Freak _by_ Gumi,_ but I was inspired by Kubi Shune's version! M because its yaoi lemony-rapish. The pairing is TamaKyo. The song's based on them both, talking about how dirty people are. NOTE: I DON'T THINK KYO-CHAN IS REALLY A PERV, ITS JUST REALLY FUN TO MAKE HIM LIKE THAT!

Disclaimers: I OWN NOBODY! If I did, I would get rid of Haruhi so Tamaki would date Kyoya. Also, the twins would be together.

….

_We don't need these unclean feelings,_

_or these unpleasant thoughts_

_Look, for everyone to be happy_

_is expecting too much, it's this dirty_

"K-Kyoya?" Tamaki whispered. Kyoya put a simple finger to Tamaki's lips.

"Shh….." Kyoya said. "This'll all be over soon."

"N-no!" Tamaki stuttered. "This isn't right!"

Kyoya glared. "I'm only human, I can't stop myself."

"_Everyone is different" people say,_

_Our VALUES and PLEASURES are the same_

_But if it becomes inconvenient this time,_

_It's "we're only human" just saying whatever you want_

"I-I'm not a fag!" Tamaki shouted. He shut his eyes tightly, he tried to pretend that he was miles away.

Kyoya pried his eyelids open. "No, Tomo-chan. Look at me."

"Nnng….." Tamaki squirmed. "No…..this isn't proper…not right….."

_So then, make a proper textbook with proper definitions_

_the ideal way of life, with pure, proper boy-girl relationships_

"I'm just so lonely without your cute ass….." Kyoya whispered into Tamaki's ear.

"I-I understand…" Tamaki said. In reality, he didn't.

_That's right, when we say we're lonely,_

_and just pretend to understand each other_

_the truth is, we're mistaking satisfaction for love_

_we really don't understand anything, huh_

_We're pretty useless the human race_

_it is already much too late_

_beacause our instincts fit on_

_whichever wavelength is convenient_

_In our dirtied feelings_

_our hearts are like stone_

_the disastrous scene we all seek_

_is already so dirty, don't touch me_

( three hours earlier…. )

"K-Kyoya!" Tamaki said through sobs. "I-its HORRIBLE!"

The shadow king looked up from his computer. "Did the twins post up more naked pictures of Haruhi? I can easily take them down…."

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Two identical brothers appeared and stared to poke at the king. "Haruhi doesn't like you! She thinks you're an idiot!"

Kyoya glared at the two. "Hikaru, Karou! Stop it!"

The Twins gave Kyoya a mean look, then walked off to torment another student.

Tamaki burst into tears again. Kyoya growled.

"What does _she_ have that I _don't?_" Kyoya thought bitterly.

_Your sob stories, have been continuing for awhile now_

_What're you trying to do? poking fun, jeering,_

_and when you've had enough no laughing, isn't that strange?_

( 30 min earlier…. [ before lemony rape XD ] )

Kyoya groaned, it smelled like his father. Smoke and alcohol. He pinched his nose, it smelled _disgusting._

"T-Trust us, Tono-chan!" The twins slurred, clearly under the influence. "Kyoya will -_**HIC!-**_ totally be into you after this!"

Tamaki took a few hesitant glances at the twins. Then he did the same for the drink. Then he slowly started to consume the bitter beverage.

Kyoya busted into the room, furious. He snatched the drink and threw it to the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, TAMA-" He gasped. One of the bottle shards had severely cut his arm. Blood gushed onto the floor. Kyoya passed out from the massive blood loss. As he did, he knocked down 18 beer bottles, the liquid going into his mouth and down his throat.

Tamaki's eyes widened. "Kyoya!" He rushed to his side.

_Always worrying too much about your appearance_

_Almost as though you're facing your enemy_

_It's pretty dangerous inside your head_

( Present time….Mwa ha ha rape! [ sorta…Tamaki _enjoys _it! I'm fucked up, I know. XD ] )

_**NOTE! IF YOU NO LIKE YAOI, YOU NO READ!**_

"K-Kyoya!" Tamaki moaned. "P-Please! Not here!"

"Here." Kyoya growled. ( Tamaki was VERY turned on by this ) He grabbed Tamaki forcefully by the hair, then pinned him to the wall and kissed him with great passion and lust. Tamaki moaned into the kiss.

"I have no one but you…"

_That's right, we're always poisoned with greed_

_We quickly get tired of what we obtain and throw it out_

_and then we quickly find our next toy, and say_

"_I don't have anyone but you"_

_In the end, I guess it's like that_

_after all, humans are quite SELFISH_

_even we're like that_

_slowly being dyed in a dirty color_

_It's like I'm cooling down_

_I don't want to see any more hypocrisy_

_That's why I'd rather cry it all out_

_Look, don't get any closer to me_

Tamaki's skilled fingers ran down Kyoya's chest, slowly reaching his pants. Kyoya moaned softly at the contact. Tamaki rubbed the bulge in Kyoya's pants, elicting a louder moan from him.

Tamaki waited for Kyoya to snap out of it. He waited to be pushed off him, waited to be punished by Kyoya.

He never did.

_Night describes an overflowing dream_

_Morning embraces shining hope_

_Facing forward purely and properly_

"_wait. Don't push yourself."_

_There's no one who'd say that_

_crying, struggling, on the verge of tears_

_How many times have I had these thoughts_

_I love cleanliness too much, so_

_I don't want to see anything anymore_

_We're pretty useless the human race_

_it is already much too late_

_in this world filled with egoism_

_even taking a breath is difficult._

( Morning…. )

Kyoya was fast asleep, and inserted into Tamaki. He groaned as he woke up, what the hell was he doing last night? He suddenly saw the position he was in.

"Did I rape Tamaki?!" Kyoya whispered to himself. He slowly removed himself from Tamaki, trying not to hurt him. Tamaki's eyes slowly opened, then he stared at Kyoya.

"Tamaki, I didn't mean to…" Kyoya was stopped by Tamaki's lips.

Tamaki broke from the kiss. "You didn't do anything wrong! If I believed that you were, I would've pushed you off of me."

Kyoya was at a loss for words.

Tamaki crushed his lips into Kyoya's, gaining dominance.

_Everyone understands that we're selfish; what values?_

_so shut your mouth I don't know any more_

_well then, bye bye._

_Dirty _

_Sinful_

_Disgusting_

_Unclean_

_Disgraceful_

_Kyoya Ootori._

…..

Me: Well?

Kyoya: : '~C

Tamaki: [ faints ]

Me: DON'T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW, EVERYONE!


End file.
